Bobby Fischer
Background Information: Robert James Fischer was the eleventh World Chess Champion who is regarded as the greatest chess player of all time. Born and raised in the U.S soils, Fischer had a goal and that is to exert dominance over the Soviets who at the time were believed to be the country that owned the game of chess. He raised many controversies throughout his career such as framing the soviets for prearranging the results of their games while also disregarding sanctions and laws of his own country. Regardless though, Fischer produced several masterpieces such as the Game of the Century in which he destroyed Donald Byrne at a very young age. Fischer was a talented man, who was misunderstood by many and will go down in the history books as one of the titans that laid hands on the game of chess. The Game of the Century (1956) Fischer became a renowned player and recognized by the whole world when he defeated American Chess Grandmaster Donald Byrne at the age of 14. Fischer dismantled the grandmaster and checkmated him over the course of 41 moves. This was when he began to rose to prominence and cemented himself as one of the great prodigies of the game. Perhaps, people have already started to see visions of him becoming world champion later on. * Donald Byrne vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) Because of the way Fischer played, his queen sacrifice, his ability to calculate at a young age surprised many of the greats who lived at the time. Road to World Chess Champion: As apart of the World Chess Championship cycle, Fischer had to play candidates matches against other top players to earn the right to challenge Spassky for the throne. His first candidates match was against Mark Taimanov, whom he decimated with a score of 6 - 0. This result alone proved that he was ready to take on any Soviet Chess grandmasters at the time. It's interesting to note that at the time, the two countries were not best friends and so the results in the chess world which is often symbolic for intelligence, showed the superiority of the nation. * Mark Taimanov vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 1 * Robert James Fischer vs Mark Taimanov (1-0) 2 * Mark Taimanov vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 3 * Robert James Fischer vs Mark Taimanov (1-0) 4 * Mark Taimanov vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 5 * Robert James Fischer vs Mark Taimanov (1-0) 6 In the next candidates match, Fischer displayed sheer dominance by decimating Bent Larsen with the same score of 6 - 0. This again proved that Fischer was ready to take the throne from Spassky who was world champion at the time. * Robert James Fischer vs Bent Larsen (1-0) 1 * Bent Larsen vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 2 * Robert James Fischer vs Bent Larsen (1-0) 3 * Bent Larsen vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 4 * Robert James Fischer vs Bent Larsen (1-0) 5 * Bent Larsen vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 6 In final opponent was none other than former world champion Tigran Petrosian who stood in his way from becoming the world chess champion. Fischer did not waver but defeated Petrosian with a score of 6.5 to 2.5. He scored five wins, one loss and three draws to overcome the ferocious former world champion. * Robert James Fischer vs Tigran Petrosian (1-0) 1 * Tigran Petrosian vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 6 * Robert James Fischer vs Tigran Petrosian (1-0) 7 * Tigran Petrosian vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 8 * Robert James Fischer vs Tigran Petrosian (1-0) 9 By winning all three candidates chess matches, Fischer automatically earned the rights to challenge Spassky for the status of World Chess Champion. 1972 World Chess Championship Match: Fischer who clearly at his prime during this time, would have the opportunity to dethrone the Soviet system as most of the world champions before 1972 had soviet nationality. The match was held in Reykjavik amidst the cold war. Fischer had a lot on his shoulders, to represent the power of the United States of America while Spassky stood in the same position as he had to display the power of the Soviet Union. Both players were playing for more than the title, but the outcome match showed the superiority of the country that players represented. However throughout the match, Fischer was clearly provoked by hindrances throughout the venue. Any camera flashes, noises in the audience were problems that ruined his mood and play. Hence Fischer was very difficult to work with as he wanted the match to play in complete silence and so venues were changed, and many of Fischer's proposals were set in place. In the first game, Fischer played a dubious capture resulting his bishop being trapped. Spassky drew first blood against Fischer whom was clearly dissatisfied with his play. * Boris Spassky vs Robert James Fischer (1-0) 1 He forfeited the second game, giving Spassky a two point lead in the match. In the third game, Fischer strike back in style, claiming back a point. * Boris Spassky vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 3 After game four ended in a draw, Fischer won both Game 5 and Game 6, stealing the lead from Spassky. * Boris Spassky vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 5 * Robert James Fischer vs Boris Spassky (1-0) 6 After game seven ended in a draw, Fischer won Game 8 and Game 10. Hence extending his lead over Spassky. * Robert James Fischer vs Boris Spassky (1-0) 8 * Robert James Fischer vs Boris Spassky (1-0) 10 Spassky strike back in Game 11 with a win, but Fischer won Game 13. Then many draws were from Game 14 to Game 20 but Fischer claimed the title with a win in Game 21, becoming the first U.S World Chess Champion. * Boris Spassky vs Robert James Fischer (1-0) 11 * Boris Spassky vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 13 * Boris Spassky vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 21 Disappearance from Competitive Chess: Fischer did not play competitive chess for 20 straight years. However during that 20-year hiatus, he played a couple of games against the GreenBlatt Computer in 1977. Fischer showed the piece of machinery that a human mind is way stronger than that of a mechanical chip. He defeated the computer program 2 - 0. The match took place in Cambridge. * Greenblatt Program vs Robert James Fischer (0-1) 1 * Robert James Fischer vs Greenblatt Program (1-0) 2 Part of his preparation for the return match against Spassky in Belgrade, Fischer played a training match against Svetozar Gilgoric. The match was held privately as way for Fischer to prepare. However it is worth to note that because of his inactivity from the game, a majority of his opening preparation was from a previous generation. He relied on human creativity as compared to engine-enhanced play. * Fischer vs Gilgoric Training Match Transcript Fischer defeated Gilgoric with a score of 2 to 1, scoring one win and two draws.